1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved fried snack products, as well as a method of fabricating such snacks. More particularly, it is concerned with snacks which have improved appearance and organoleptic characteristics by fabrication using initial low-temperature extrusion followed by frying while the extruded products are relatively wet, e.g., at a moisture level of from about 16-40% by weight. In another aspect of the invention, use of low protein flour, and especially cake flour, in the snack mixture gives improved, expanded products. Such low protein flours may be used exclusively, or in combination with pasta-type flours such as Durum or Semolina.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that desirable snack products can be produced via a two-stage process wherein a starting flour/water mixture typically including pasta flour (e.g., Durum or Semolina) is first extruded, followed by drying of the extrudate and frying. As a class, these snacks are known as "third generation" products, and are characterized by an expanded, crunchy texture and mouth feel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,439 describes a very successful process for the low temperature extrusion of pasta products to produce instant or quick-cooking pastas. In the preferred process, a starting pasta flour/water mixture is first preconditioned and then passed through a co-rotating twin screw extruder having a vent in the barrel thereof. Processing temperatures and retention times are controlled in the extruder, so that the final product is largely or completely cooked upon emerging from the extruder. Thereafter, the extrudate is dried to a moisture content of about 10-12% by weight. In use, the pasta products can be readily rehydrated and exhibit very desirable eating qualities.
The step of frying the dried, quick-cooking pasta product, although an obvious expedient in light of third generation snack technology, tends to yield a product which is characterized by irregular blistering on the surface thereof and minimal expansion. Therefore, while the extrusion fabrication of quick-cooking pasta and pasta-type products is known, as well as the advantages of such products, frying of these extrudates has not produced first-quality snack products.